finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Armiger Unleashed
Armiger Unleashed is a battle style for Noctis introduced in the Windows and Royal Editions of Final Fantasy XV, which lets him use weapons other than the royal arms in Armiger for various effects with unique movesets, although it also reuses some animations from other moves. In total, Noctis wields 15 weapons in Armiger Unleashed: the 13 Royal Arms, the Engine Blade, and the Ring of the Lucii (for Holy). Armiger Unleashed is unlocked by equipping The Founder King's Sigil, found in northern Leide, in Keycatrich, by interacting with the statue of the Founder King after collecting all thirteen royal arms. Mechanics Armiger Unleashed lasts much longer than the regular Armiger and is activated by having the Founder King's Sigil accessory equipped, and pressing + or + just like the original Armiger. When Armiger Unleashed is activated, the other party members will stop fighting and remain on the sidelines and Noctis fights by himself. Unleashed attacks naturally break the damage limit, but unlike in regular Armiger, Noctis can fall into the Danger state, which cancels Unleashed. Armiger Bar is conserved when exiting Armiger Unleashed by character-swapping, finishing a battle, by entering the Danger state, or when interrupted by a cut scene (such as Aranea arriving). Once Armiger Unleashed becomes available, a new tutorial is added where the player can practice it. Noctis will move faster and resist stagger. Timing one's dodge will activate a Holy spell, and performing a prompted block and countering afterwards will bring the royal arms in front of Noctis and propel them towards the enemy. Parry is more powerful while in Unleashed, and the Armiger bar refills when Noctis blocks attacks. The player can time their inputs to build combos, and it has been said Armiger Unleashed is "difficult to get used to" , and to be for "advanced players". Warp-strikes vary depending on the distance to the target with farther distances dealing more complex combos and damage, but take longer to execute. Dodges are warps while in Armiger and can be used to maneuver around the battle and to avoid damage. Because Unleashed breaks the damage limit, the player can stack buffs to maximize damage. Ignis's Enhancement carries over to Noctis's Unleashed attacks. Buffs from food and Power EX help, as well as wearing attires that boost Strength. The player can weaken enemies prior to entering Armiger Unleashed via Prompto's Piercer, and by knocking them into Vulnerable state. Finishing moves To use a finishing move, the player should attack regularly, and tap the Warp button when Noctis glows white. Each finishing move has strengths and weaknesses, but Noctis is invincible during them and they can also be chained. Finishers can thus be timed to avoid damage. Aerial attacks are executed by pressing left/right and attacking, and aerial combos lead to aerial finishing moves. The ground combo continues where it left off from aerial combo if Noctis grounds himself via Armiger Onslaught, allowing him to use all finishing moves in a single combo, but grounding without using Onslaught way breaks the combo. A powerful chain of finishers to fire off is Armiger Assault → Aerial combo → Armiger Barrage → Armiger Onslaught → Armiger Vortex. Techniques Armiger Unleashed has four new techniques for Noctis activated by holding or and pressing a directional button, as if activating an ally's Technique. Armiger Unleashed replaces Techniques with Unleashed Techniques and the Tech Bar carries over from before activating the mode. The bar keeps replenishing unless frozen by the Armiger Accelerator accessory. Noctis is invincible during Technique animations. Equipping Tech Turbocharger while in Unleashed lets Noctis use Techniques more often, but stops the Armiger bar from filling. Royal Cleave can be used to knock down enemies to set up combo finishers and as part of a regular combo, useful for avoiding damage mid-combo. Apocalypsis is useful to unleash near a target. Dynastic Stance is good against groups of enemies, or when fighting Light-immune foes. Because the blades will often not fire when using finishing moves, it may be better to simply use regular combo attacks while under its effect. Legacy of the Lucii performs a damaging combo and many of its hits deal area damage. The final swing is very powerful and often hits multiple times. Creation and development Unleashed uses some poses and movesets that were seen in pre-release trailers but not in the final game. One of the poses as part of Armiger Unleashed was a signature pose Noctis was seen using against Stella Nox Fleuret in old Final Fantasy Versus XIII material, and was his " " for a time. The "lance spin" Noctis did in the Final Fantasy XV E3 2013 trailer (which was made as part of Gladiolus's Technique Cyclone) is a move for Unleashed as close range warp-strike input. Etymology References Category:Final Fantasy XV Abilities Category:Limit Breaks